


Sanders sides collection

by Sockpansy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, just a mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Oneshots i wrote i tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Valentines dsy is slways fun

Valentines Day was lovely. The flowers, the chocolates, the teddy bears. 

But that wasn’t Virgil’s favorite part. His favorite part was with the sassy word of wisdom who sat beside him laughing as he ate out of a jar of Crofters. 

The card shelves were nearly empty. The only cards left said things like ‘It’s a girl!’ or ‘Happy Presidents’ Day.’ Person after person would come up, search the cards in a panic, and then run off quickly. 

“We got all the cards?” Virgil asked. 

“Yes, we did.” Logan laughed as one guy started crying in front of the cards. 

“And we bought all the roses?” 

“Real and fake.” 

“Chocolates?“ 

"Bought, everything for Valentines anyways. I’m not going through the trouble of buying every single candy bar. ” 

“Teddy bears?” 

“Got. And I am really glad you made me bring that storage trailer. Came in real handy.” 

Virgil smirked at him. “It cost a lot less than I was expecting. We are still broke, but it was worth it.” He stretched on the bench in Walmart. 

“So..what do we do now?” Virgil asked. 

“What do we mean?” 

“Logan, we both brought our cars here, and I’m not sure we can legally drive them with how much stuff is in them. You have a trailer full of stuffed animals for crying out loud! What do we even do with all of it?” 

Logan put his jar of Crofters down.“Well…first off, if Patton found out we did this, he would lecture us or cry…probably cry. And Roman…” 

“Dont finish that thought, if he found out…” Virgil groaned at the thought. 

“So Virgil, what if…we give Patton and Roman our 'valentines’ to them?” 

Virgil blinked. “Wait, what?” 

Logan gave him a sassy smile. “It is only logical. If we split up the valentines to fit our boyfriends, we can just say that we couldn’t decide what to get them.” 

Virgil nodded in agreement. “I can tell Roman that I know he likes to be extra…so I tried to one up him for Valentines Day.” 

Logan picked up his Crofters jar again.“Patton will get most of the toys, Roman most of the flowers, and the cards and chocolates will be separated evenly.” 

Virgil agreed. “Alright. Also, I’m driving behind you. If that trailer breaks off or something, I want to make sure we know about it.” 

Needless to say, Patton ended up with a mountain of stuffed animals and Roman could barely open his bedroom door filled with roses. The day was amazing for everyone. 

Except those poor souls who forgot it was Valentines Day.


	2. Patton party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday fix based on the pattonella au started by teacupfulofstarshine on Tumblr, known on here as teacupfunofbrains, check them out!

This fix is based o, the pattonella au! Written by @teacupfulofsunshine  
Without further ado~  
_______  
Thomas had his 25 birthday in February, and next was patton’s 21st.  


Virgil had loved Logan’s birthday in July, even if he did only find out because Roman happened to tell him the day before (Logan actually forgot it, he was too busy courting Virgil to remember) ans Virgil had done a few special magic tricks just for Logan as a last minute present, and even went to explain how they worked (to the best of his abilities).  


His own birthday in December had been breath taking. Patton planned it, knowing he wouldnt want anything big, so it was mostly just a family thing. Roman had the tailors make a special wizard robe for Virgil, Logan gave him specially imported magic books, and Patton took over the kitchen to make him his favorite dessert. It was small but calm and Virgil had loved it.  


Thomas’s birthday had been a party, and so that meat Patton was next.  


Virgil had Roman and Logan in the library, Patton was in the kitchen because virgil requested that the cooks find a way to distract him. So Patton was a taste tester.  


“Virgil, why do you need me here?” Roman asked confused. He loved virgil as a brother, but he was not fond of third wheeling.  


Virgil grinned.“I need you here, because Patton’s birthday is in 2 and a half weeks.”  


Roman let out a gasp.“oh we have so much planning and-” Virgil held our his hand for the prince to shut up.  


“That’s why I have you both here. Dorian wasnt the best at letting Patton have birthdays, and the only present I could do was do most of his chores so he would rest. But this year I wanna do something special but I need a lot of help.”  


Logan was on board right away, I mean, he Would do anything for Virgil. This was virgil’s idea so it counts.  


Roman was excited about patton’s birthday and grinned.“a party! He Would lovd a party!”  


Virgil grinned.“bingo, but I don’t want it here.”  


That got him two shocked looks.  


Virgil continued.“i want to make it a surprise party at his manor. Invite people he knew when he was little and some now”  


The brothers looked st each other.  


Roman grinned and looked st Virgil.“we could have new gardens put in, I’m thinking mostly blues, with reds up front.”  


Virgil nods in agreement.“yes, yes that would be perfect.”  


Logan said.“love.” He addressed Virgil with the pet name that made the magic wielder melt. “This idea sounds amaxing, but how will we keep it a Surprise, yet invite so many people?”  


Virgil took a breath.“i dont know..I was hoping you could help out with that?”  


Logan smiled and thought.“I suppose we could send messengers to tell them about it, and that it is a surprise..and roman Can keep Patton away from the planning and things like that.”  


The boys talked for another 30 minutes about the party plans before they had it good enough.  


______  


Roman kept Patton distracted for weeks, Virgil made the guest list and logan took care of invites and over seeing the preparations.  


Finally it was his birthday.  


Patton woke up to an empty room, just him, no Roman..which was very odd.  


He went to the door only too see a note on it.  


“My darling,  


I left early for a special meeting, in your closet is a new outfit I thought you may enjoy, please put it on. A servant will lead you to a carriage outside.  


Love, your knight.”  


Patton giggled.“awe so cute.” He took the note happily. He looked into the closet and gasped.  


Inside there was a pair of lovely blue slacks, and a new shirt that was designed with flowers and cats into an eye-catching pattern. He put the outfit on happily.“he is so sweet.”  


Patton walked out to see a servant right away, they bowed to him an lead him out to a carriage.  


“i apologize, but I was asked to do this.” The servant blind folded him.  


Patton was confused, curious, and a little nervous. He couldnt see but could feel the carriage moving, he just didnt know where too.  


After what felt like forever, the carriage stopped and someone helped Patton out.  


Patton felt like he was standing on a rock, but flat and smooth. Then the blind food was removed.  


And Patton saw the most beautiful sight he ever saw.  


His parents-well his now- manor was beautiful, even if it only had a few repairs done, he was standing on a new path way to the door what was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen.  


“Wow, this is…who..who did this?” Patton asked the servant beside him.  


Said servant smiled and motioned to the door. Patton went to the front door and held the knob. He opened it.  


“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PATTON!”  


Patton takes it back, this is the most beautiful thing he had even seen.  


Roman stood in the middle between Virgil and Logan. The tailor who made the original suits for the ball, along without people Patton used to know were there. Thomas was best the other three smiling, and many friends Patton had made within the castle were there.  


Patton started crying.  


Roman was the first one too him and gently hugged him.  


“virgil wanted to throw you a surprise darling, I hope we didnt upset you.” He smiled  


Patton kisse from an and pulled away. Grinning.  


“This could never upset me! Happy tears, just -this is…-this is all amazing. A..all of this? For me?”  


Roman smiled and kissed him.“you know You are worth it.”  


_____  


The party was amzing. Dancing and laughing, Patton hearing stories from people about him when he was tiny, and presents were amazing as well.  


Logan had gotten him some new glasses with roman’s crest on the sides, but they fit Patton better than his old pair.  


Roman got him a puppy…not any puppy though, Roman got him a malamute, which gets ride enough to ride. Patton loves it and named it after his dad happily.  


Thomas gave Patton a Gray scarf that had a hood and cat eats.  


The final present was form,Virgil, who walked over grinning.  


“Promise you will follow the rules?”  


Patton just nods confused.“of course.”  


Viegil took a death and made a glowing flat square. He nods of Patton.“get on, hold onto it, please do not jump off of it or let go.” Patton gasped and got on, sitting down excitedly. Virgil smiled.“I can probably do this for thirty minutes at a time, but let me know if you want down sooner.”  


Patton gave an eager nod.“ok!”  


And Virgil moved his hand. The magic square started slow as he lifted Patton up and it followed virgil’s hand. After a while Virgil had sped up and Patton was having the time of his life. Virgil even agreed to spin Patton in a circle so long as Patton held on tight, Patton landed and hugged Virgil.  


“Thank you so much.”  


Virgil hugged back “.happy birthday.”  


All in all, Patton Will forever say that his 21st birthday was his best


	3. Cheer for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton cheers for Logan. Based on thepastelpeach highschool au

The au is the high school au created by the lovely @the-pastel-peach and in rhis au, Logan is student council president, Roman is a theater jock, patton is a cheer leader, and Virgil is still emo. The ship are Prinxiety and Logan and patton (cant spell ship name) and Roman has a prefect butt.

The ask prompt was by an anon, but it was pretty much about Patton finding out Logan likes him back, and asking Logan out in the best, and most embarrassing way, possible.

I changed up part of it because I have next to no idea how cheer works.

______

Patton practiced so hard. he made the routine, he wrote the cheer, he got Roman to help our making the sign.

But now it was time and Patton was nervous, so so nervous.

He knew were Logan was, he had given Virgil free tickets to this game and in return, Virgil made sure him and Logan had very close seats.

It was half time at the game when Roman took a Mic real quick before he was to go back to the locker room. It was time.

“hey everyone, and thank you for coming to the game tonight! I would just like to state that we have a very special performance tonight by the cheer team, and we want to make sure a certain President hears it.” Roman winked and ran back to talk strategies, as Virgil recorded the preformance for him.

Patton saw Logan say something to Virgil, looking confused. Virgil just ingore him and pointed forward. Time for Patton to start.

Patton managed to get special permission to wear the cheer skirt this once for a game, and needless to say, he was adorable it in.

The cheer leaders stood in lines as Patton waves his pompoms and did a walk-skip towards Logan grinning. He called out in cheer.

“1, 2, 3, 4, your the one That I adore!” He winked. Logan was already blushing. The cheerleaders began to make a human pyramid behind him as he did a cartwheel, landing in a split and looked at Logan.

“5,6,7,8, I am totally not straight!” And he caught a girl who jumped from the top of the pyramid, made a joke face of ‘no’ and ‘dropped’ her as the cheerleaders called out.

“L!”

Patton had a grin on his face, and Logan was so red. Patton was lifted up.

“Look at your cute glasses!”

He punned 

“O!” They spun Patton. “Oh my goodness you’re so prefect!”

“G!”

They held Patton who was standing.

“Going to melt my heart!”

Some cheer leaders brought out the founded up sign “A!”

Patton took the sign.

“And there is one thing left to say!”

“N!”

The cheer leaders threw Patton in the air and he was grinning. The sign was open and read 'i love you, Logan!“

“now will you go out with me?”

Logan.exe was a blushing mess. Patton held the sign as the cheerleaders caught him and he ran to Logan quickly. He smiles.

“Will you?, be asked.

Logan, for once, was at a lost for words.

And oh god.

They were on the big screen.

Logan quickly leaned over the railing and kissed pattom very quickly, giving him a nod as Virgil whistled. The entire stadium cheered.

Logan found words.

"Patton I love you, but never do that agian.”

______ I really do know next to nothing about cheer…so i hope this is…close? What is a sport? I know everything from t.v. honestly, but I think it is cute so..here ya go!


	4. When he looks at you

Roman was confused by how Patton acted sometimes, but normally he could shrug it off as ‘it’s just a Patton thing’ and go on his merry way.

This, he could not.

For 30 minutes, Patton had been staring over to other side of the room where Logan was reading. Logan seemed to be getting uncomfortable, but kept reading as Patton stared at him in that happy Patton way.

Roman finally decided he was done with his confusion, and walked over to the other side to talk. 

“Patton….why are you staring at Logan?” Patton only gave his dad laugh, never breaking his stare.

“Well, if I stare at him long enough, he’ll feel so awkward he will have to come over and talk to me!”

Roman stared blankly at Patton.“….that will never work, but have fun, I guess…” 

When Roman checked back in on them around 15 minutes later, Logan was still reading, and Patton was still staring. He shook his head, expecting this.

What he didn’t expect was Logan to sigh, close his book, and walk over to Patton.

“What is it Patton?”

A grin grew on Patton’s face. “That’s a Sherlock Holmes book right?”

You could practically see Logan light up as he smiled. “Why, yes it is. Wonderful observation Patton! In this particular novel, Sherlock and Watson-” Logan sat across from Patton, talking about the book, until he eventually just started to read it out loud.

Roman stared st the scene, much like Patton had stared at Logan. Maybe…it would work with Virgil… Which lead him to now. Virgil was listening to either Disney, MCR or some other emo thing across the room, as Roman sat and stared at him intensely, unintentionally making it more of a glare.

Much like before, the odd behavior was noticed by another side, this time, by Patton.

“So..what’re you doing there kiddo?” He asked.

Roman narrowed his eyes a bit more at Virgil. “Well, it worked for you, so I have decided to stare at Virgil until he comes and talks to me!“ 

The upbeat side looked from Roman to Virgil, and then back to Roman.

“Roman…that isn’t how Virgil works-“

“Nonsense, I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Well, what ever you say kiddo…”

Patton left, and after no more than 3 minutes, Virgil stood quickly, yanking his earbuds our. Roman watched in satisfaction as he strutted towards him.

“Ah Virgil, I-” Roman didn’t get the chance to finish.

He was punched in the face.

Needless to say, Patton was right. Virgil did not take well to being stared at. 

“What in the land of Oz was that, wicked witch of the mind?!” Roman complained while rubbing gently at his reddening face.

“You were glaring at me! I thought you wanted to fight!” “No I wanted you to talk to me!”

“What the hell Princey? Just say hello!”

A lot of frustration came out of that conversation and Virgil stormed off, grumbling about awkward princes who can’t communicate.

(But even though Virgil doesn’t like being stared at…that doesn’t mean he doesn’t sneak a few glances at the creative side when he isn’t looking.)


	5. Word association

Word association games were common for the sides. Princey would say a word, and Patton would turn it into a game.

Like any other day, Thomas was having a problem, and listening to the Sides discuss how to fix it.

“And everything is just…it's…it’s agony!” Roman was saying dramatically.

It was a bit of a negative word, agony, so of course happy Patton turned it into a game.

“Misery! Now your turn!” Patton pointed to Logan.

Logan loved word association games, he didn’t even stop to think about how they weren’t the nicest words.

“Woe.” left his mouth.

Normally, this is where the game ends. Roman, Patton, Logan, and then back to Thomas’s problem of the day. No one expected the voice from the stairs.

“Though its different for each.” Sang out Virgil.

It was silent for a while.

Roman, of course, was the first to respond.

“Always ten feet behind…” He sang.

Virgil cracked a smile.

“Always ten feet below.”

“And he’s just out of reach.” Yep. They sang the whole song together, and made it gay.

Patton grinned happily at them, and Logan watched on confused. Roman and Virgil had broken out into a duet and Were. Not. Stopping. They had amazing harmony, though.

“Agony!”

“Misery!”

“Woe!”

"It can cut like a knife!“

"I must have him, to wife.” They finished.

Patton broke the silence first.

“I knew Virgil would join in the game if it was a song!”

Thomas looked around. “So…anyways, today-”

And the Sides conversation continued on. (With at least two more Into The Woods duets)


	6. Just kiss already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wa swritten for Organizeddiscord!

Hey there @organizeddiscord ! I got you for the fic writing event hosted (started) by @the-prince-and-the-emo and so, without further ado.... 

Ships: logince and moxiety, both romantic. 

Word count: 1796 

Prompt: student au: main ship are trying to set up their mutual friends, while falling in love in the process. 

Summary: patton is the pastel boy who everyone is friends with, except Virgil, the moody emo who avoids everyone. Logan and Roman notice this, and want to help Patton, who really wants to be friends with Virgil. Along the way of setting up new friends, logan and Roman realize that Patton and Virgil would be a cute couple. Now they just need to make it happen. 

______ 

Patton was the pastel popular kid that eveeyone liked. He was kind and helpful, clumsy but always willing to listen. Everyone loved him. 

Except Virgil. 

Honestly, Virgil found patton funny with his puns, and he seemed sweet, but he perfered to be alone, and patton was always surrounded by people, lots of people. 

So Virgil tried to keep his distance. 

Patton refused to take the hint. 

Prancing over to the emo edge lord, Patton gave a cheerful greeting. 

"Good morning Virgil! I like the eyeshadow." Said person looked up through his bangs. 

"...uh yeah, sure, thanks." He tried to walk past. Virgil may not want to be friends with him, but he just can't be mean to Patton, it is physically impossible. 

Patton walked beside Virgil."that math test was really hard. But you turned yours in so quick! You must be really smart." 

"Nah, i just gave up and accepted defeat, plus then i get to nap quicker" 

From down the hall, two friends watch in thought. 

Logan, student concil president, and Roman, theatre star, stood side by side. 

"Ya know Logan, patton really wants to befriend Virgil..." Roman sighed dramatically. 

Logsn gave a curt nod."yes he does..yet Virgil does not want too...and you cant force someone to be friends" 

Roman blinked and looked at logan silently, a grin overtaking his face. Logan soon turned to face him. Eyebrow raised, before the gears clicked. 

"Roman we are not-" 

"Just let me explain! Look, virgil doesn't have any friends, and patton wants to be friends, if we get them to be away from lots of other people and make them hang out, maybe virgil will come around and agree to be friends with Patton." 

"Roman we can't just-" 

"Ill by you a week supply of crofters." 

"Im in." 

______ 

With some quick planning, and a few practiced lines, the next day Logan and Roman went to put their plan into action. 

Patton always greeted Virgil in the mornings, so when patton started to talk to Virgil, Logan and roman walked over. 

"Patton, Virgil."Logan greeted. 

Roman was grinning as he announced."Patton listen! I just found the coolest roller rink and they are having a special!" 

Logan looked at Roman a bit, a practiced."ah yes, you told me it had a group special? A group of four gets a free pizza and a handful of arcade tokens each for free with a purchase?" 

Roman nods excited."yeah, but the skates are super cute, of course ill bring my rainbow ones! But how about it Patton, wanna go?" Roman asked. Logan was keeping an eye on Virgil, who hadnt moved but was looking for a way out of the tiny crowd. 

Patton beamed excitement."oh that sounds great! But who could be the fourth person?" 

Logan piped up, facing virgil he said."Virgil? Would you like to join us on a skating trip this Friday afternoon?" 

Virgil, caught off gaurd by suddenly being asked to go somewhere, just stared at them all. "Uhh..." 

Patton had jumped at the idea." Oh please Virgil! It will be so much fun, plus it will be a group thing so you wont have to pay!". 

Virgil bit his lips a bit."I..i guess?" 

____ 

The roller rink was a place that was dimly lit, but you could still see everything. It had an arcade and booth for eating along with, of course, a rink. 

Roman paid for the group while logan got them roller skates. 

Virgil said."uh I..brought my own so...yeah." 

Logan nodded as he and patton went to get skates. 

Roman sat beside Virgil as they changed shoes. "So emo nightmare...you have skated before?" 

Virgil glanced st him as he slid on purple and black roller blades. "Yep, I like blading better." 

Patton and logan came back over. Patton was grinning. "This place looks so cool!" 

Logan gave a smile and nods. "Yes it is...quite interesting." 

Roman stood in his rainbiw skates."come on Logan! To the rink!" And he pulled a stightly wobbily logan after him. 

Patton was bittting his tongue as he tried to figure out if he was putting the roller skates on right. 

Virgil glanced at him."I can help you..." And he made sure Patton had his skates tied tight enough. "You fall in shoes, so we have to make sure you don't break an ankle here." 

Patton giggled."thanks Virgil! So...you've been skating before?" 

Virgil glanced up at him."yeah a few times..." 

Patton nods."so then...could you teach me? Ive never been skating." 

Virgil stopped and looked at Patton. 

"If you have never skated,why did you want to come?" 

Patton grinned."cause it means more time with my friends." 

Virfil bit back a smile, patton's smiles were contagious. 

"So..you want me to teach you?" 

______ 

Roman had stayed near Logan most of the time the nerd was in the rink, using his free time to do tricks. Logan didnt skate much, but had enough balance to stay on his feet. The duo watch as Virgil and Patton were laughing as Patton learned to skate. Patton had fell, but when Virgil went to help him up, his skates decided to trip him, and they were on the floor laughing together. 

Roman was the first to speak."Logan, they can't just be friends." 

Logan hummed."I...do see what you mean..." 

Roamn nods,"they have to be soul mates Logan! And we have to be the ones to set them up." 

Logan sighed but gave the tiniest of smiled."there is no way I'm talking you out of it..." 

Right at that moment, logan stumbled and grabbed onto roman's sleeve, making the other struggling to keep them both up. 

"Sorry Roman." Logan apologize, Roman gave him a charming smile, moving his hand to hold it instesd. 

"Its easier to keep you balanced like this." Roman smiled at Logan, who simply nodded and gave him a smile. 

"I suppose it is." 

______ 

After the roller rink, Virgil would smile back at Patton and greet him in the mornings, so...friends. 

Logan watched then as Roman was ranting. 

"Maybe an amusement park date? They could go through the haunted house and when Patton gets scared virgil can comfort him!" 

Logan turned to face Roman."why not just a simple food date?" 

But before either could continue, patton and virgil walked over. 

Virgil took a breath."ok so..this weekend is a renisance fair and you guys took us skating so...i thought it might be...fun. To take you two too." 

Roman and logan shared a quick glance, before returning to the two in front if them. 

"I believe it would be quite...fun." Logan said. Roman nods in agreement. 

"Yes! I do so love the renaissance fair!" 

"So cool...see you guys then." 

_____ 

Roman was dressed like a prince before the renisance fair. 

Logan walked beside him."really Roman?" 

Roman rolled his eyes."oh what, cant handle prince charming?" 

Logan glanced at him."maybe if he was actually charming." 

Offended princey noises came from Roman. 

"Guys! Over here!" Patton was waving with Virgil beside him in a dark purple cloak. 

Walking over, roman said."appears i wasnt the only one to dress up." 

Virgil shrugged."I just like purple." 

Roman rolled his eyes but smiled. "Hey hey hey! Emo nightmare, how about you take Patton to get a costume, while i help logan get one! Im thinking a bard." 

Logan gave a sigh but nods."perhaps, but lets see what all there is." 

Patton gasped and grabbed virgil's arm."oh what if I dress up as a belly dancer with the cute skirts?" 

Virgil gave Patton a soft smile."why not? Come on." And took Patton to dress up. 

Roman lead logan to a different costume shop. 

_____ 

"Why do i have to dress up? The plan was to get Patton and virgil alone while being here to make sure things go well..." 

Roman tightened his vest."oh shush, you look good anyways." 

"I feel ridiculous." 

"I could make you wear the poofy pants too..." 

"Althought i love costume accuracy, i also have dignity." 

"You do?" 

Logan smacked roman on the head, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him get the point. 

If Roman ever got a point that is. 

"Awe come on lo, it was funny." Roman laughed a bit as he put a dark blue hat with a feather on top of his head. Logan looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Ok its....not bad." 

Roman grinned."trust me specs, i know how to make any guy slay, and besides, a prince always has a bard..." He wiggled hia eyebrows. 

Logan didnt look away from the mirror. "Im not singing about you...or at all." 

"Awe come on...please?" 

"Nope." 

Roman made offended prince nosies again, and logan let out a small laugh. 

"Coen on, lets go check up on patton and Virgil." Logan Stated, holding his hand out to Roman, you took it smiling. 

"Lets." 

____ 

Virgil was laughing. Full on laughing. Patton was in a crop top and a skirt and so much of him jingled as he walked, but virgil was laughing at one of the puns Patton said. 

Logan resisted the urge to groan as he heard patton tell another, making virgil laugh more. 

Roman was still holding Logan's hand."well they seem to be getting on along fine without us." 

Logan nods."they are quite cute together." 

Roman nods and shook his head a bit."not cuter than us, i mean, these outfits are awesome." 

Logan stared at roman for a bit, before giving him a smile and nods."yeah...not cuter than you." 

Roman blinked."cuter than me? What do you-?" 

"May i kiss you?"Logan asked with a straight (gay) face, but his ears were turning red from blushing. 

Roman was blushing as well. "Oh uh, kiss me?" 

Logan nods."yes I..."he took a breath." Perhaps...patton and virgil are not the..only ones with possible romantic feelings that could lead to a relationship." 

Roman smiled and took logan's other hand. "Hmm...maybe you are right...but no, you cannot kiss me." 

Logan blinked."oh I..im sorry i won't ask agian.." 

Roman laughed a bit and put a hand on his cheek."you cant kiss me because I want to kiss you." And the prince proceeded to do so. 

_____ 

From across the way, Patton giggled."awe virge, look at them, they finally got together." 

Virgil smirks and held parent's hand. "Yeah, they did, good idea to invite them along." Viegil gave patton's cheek a kiss. 

Patton giggled and leaned on virgil's shoulder a bit,"i love you." 

Virgil smiled at him." I love you too." 

________ 

Aaaaaaaaand done! Sorry it took so long, but i hope you like it and thst it wss what you were kooking for. 


	7. The baker likes buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on limitsofeternityau by princeanxious on Tumblr.

Hi there, if you dont mind me writing a short story for @limitsofeternityau @princeanxious then I would like to write about a post you reblogged.

Said post: http://coffin-prompts.tumblr.com/post/173776523161/are-you-going-to-the-gym-yep-are-you

In this au, that belongs to @princeanxious, Roman and Logan are vampires, while Patton and Virgil are humans. The ships are Roman/Patton and Logan/virgil. Although it is unknown at the moment how roman and Patton met, I would like to say this was before they were dating, but after they met. Now, shall we begin?

_______________

Patton was sliding leg-warmers on as,Virgil sat across from him in the living room Patton owned.

“Are you going to the gym?” Virgil asked as he eyed the out of fashion fabric Patton had no hesitation putting on.

“Yep!” Was the happy reply.

A smirk graved virgil’s face. “Are you actually going to work out, or stare at him?”

“Yep!” Patton admitted as he also slid on matching workout armbands, and a head band.

Virgil smiled at the sight before him. Patton was stuck hard for the boy. A ‘charming’ fellow. Honestly, Virgil had no idea what this guy looked like, but Patton was happy, and if this guy kept him that way, well…who was he to complain?

Patton skipped to the door. “Ill see you in a few hours!” As he closed the door behind him, Virgil called.

“Ask his number!”

_________

Roman,fixed his hair in the gaint wall mirror. He looked at his outfit and hummed.“I should have worn the tighter shorts…” He commented to himself. He saw the door open in the mirror, and in walked the most adorable human he had ever seen. His thick glasses gave him away, well, that and the rainbow leg warmers and…everything else really. Either Prince cutie was gay or really into rainbows. Roman was hoping both.

Roman quickly began to lift some of the 15 pound weights he had gotten out for a warm up, and made sure to flex as much as possible. He kept an eye on the glasses boy in the mirror as much as he could.

He held back a laugh as he once agian went to the jump rope, and proceeded to act like a child with it.

________

Patton had seen the charming prince when he walked in, but he was busy lifted what looked like heavy weights, so he decided not to bother him. He loved to jump rope, and it was an exercise he actually enjoyed doing. He has jumped forwards, backwards, crisscross, everything he could think of.

He loved watching the cute charming boy, but when he heard the laugh he let out? about what he was laughing at, he wasnt sure, bur the sound was heavenly.

And Patton tripped on the jump rope.

_________

Roman had seen Patton fall, the Jump rope around his feet.He stood, careful to put the weights back quickly, and walked over. He extended a hand to the floored cutie.

“Hello there fair prince, may I offer you some assistant?” He gave him a closed mouth smile, the most dashing one he could. The glasses cutie blushed the most lovely shade of pink, and,let out a giggle. A giggle of all things! Adorable.

“I would like that.” Glasses took roman’s hand, who helped untangle the rope from his feet.

Roman smiled once agian. He was able to talk to glasses! Speaking of which, he should get his name. “Kind prince so fair.” Roman took one of patton’s hands.“ I happen to be in need of a spotter, if you happen to be free.,may I ask for you to assist me, Roman?”

Patton giggled agian. “Well i dont know much about spotting, but if it is spotting a cute guy, I think i found one. I’m Patton.”

Roman was,nearly floored. This angel had the most amazing name, Patton! And above all, he called Roman cute. But he had to keep his focus! When winning the love of another, you must stay vigilant!

“Pattond what a lovely name. Although I happen to have also spotted a cute boy, I was hoping you wouls help me on a different kind of spotting.”

_____

Patton was nervous and excited all at once. Roman was such a sweetheart! He only hoped that he could get a date.

Patton had never spotted before. Ever. But Roman seemed confident a she put some weights on the bar. Patton didnt bother to check as he stood at the middle of the bar.

“Now, my hands go here,” Roman stated as he laid on the bench, putting his hands on the bar.“ and yours will go right next to mine- ni the other way- yes. Right there. You just make sure I dont hurt myself and watch me ok?”

Patton held onto the bar ans gave a nod.“alright, I’m ready.”

_______

It was a pun.

Patton couldnt help it. The small talk with Roman was great, he loved it! But he couldnt resist. He had too. As Roman was pushing the weights up, Patton said it. “Well you really have LIFTed my expectations.”

Roman stopped, arms strsight in the arm, staring st Patton, then he started laughing. He barely got the bar back on the pegs as he sat up and smiled at Patton. “Patton, that was hilarious. Cute and funny? You are prefect.” He smiled.

Patton returned the smile. “If you think im perfect, you should try my rainbow cupcake surprise. The surprise is melted chocolate on the inside.”

Roman gave a nod.“I might have too sometime.”

Patton wiggled a bit as he nods.“is…Thursday at 7 good? I dont open until 8.”

Roman gave the dashing smile agian.“i would love that.”

_____

It was only once Roman got home that he realized it was a date.

________

And done! So ir snot perfect, but I tried. I couldnt remember what roman’s vampire power was, so..I ignored it. I did what I could with a gym because I honestly dont know what people in the gym do. I also don’t remember if vampires can eat normal food in this au or not, so…pretending that they can, but if proven wrong, that will be fine.

Although I do not know how Roman and Patton meet, I based this off the ides that for some reason, they dont know esch others names. Hope you enjoyed @princeanxious @limitsofeternityau

Edit: did a quick and short spell check that I forgot, and I forgot I,titled it that but you know what…that is the title. Forever.


	8. The reading corner

I had to write another one! This is another @limitsofeternityau by @princeanxious and for ocne, it is centered around Virgil and Logan xD

This is based after Virgil knows Logan is a vampire, but they arent dating.

____

Logan worked at a library. It was calm, and has old books, and the main people who came in were quiet.

That is probably why Virgil loved it so much.

Virgil would have days of nothing to do, and one day, he wandered into the library. At first he kinda juat looked around, glanced at a few books, greeted Logan and left, but as time went on, Virgil would help out to pass time.

This was one of those times. Virgil was stocking books as Logan dealt with customers and checked for overdue books in the computer.

Virgil liked to stock, it was always quiet, rarely anyone talked to him, and he got to see all the books as he put them away.

Then he found one that caught his interest.

He let our a small laugh as he read the title.

‘1001 ways to annoy your vampire friend,’ written in 1873.

Virgil carried the book to the reading corner, which was the best place. It had a small table surrounded by a couch, chairs, and beanbags. Virgil plopped onto the beanbag and stretched. He began to read.

______

Logan admitted it wasn’t the best thing, but he had used his super hearing to listen to Virgil in the store. He wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt, plus it made it easy to find him later.

So when Logan doesnt hear the stocking of books anymore and,Virgil is quiet, he goes to check it out.

When Logan reached the reading corner, he was created with the sight of a sleeping virgil in a beanbag, with a book resting on his lap open.

Logan smiled as he walked over, glad the emo was sleeping.

He nearly gasped when he saw the book he had been reading.

Because he hated that book.

And Virgil had read at least 40 pages.

Logan let out a small sigh as he gently took the book from the sleeping Virgil.

But it appears that sleeping Virgil had been holding the book for one than one reason.

When Logan took the book away, it left virgil’s hands empty and his sromach cold from where the book had rested. So he went to get back the warmth.

Logan was claimed as warmth.

Struggling to nor fall into tiny emo, or drop the book, Logan found himself on the bean bag next to Virgil, almost in his lap. Virgil was sleeping curled up to Logan.

And it was.adorable.

Logan had to take care of the library, but no one was at the counter, and taking a small break wouldn’t hurt….right?

So Logan stayed with Virgil as he slept, and he listened for the sound of people st the counter, thankful that it was a slow say.

_______

Ok this was..short but I thought it was be cute! Hope you like it :3 (I might head cannon Virgil as a sleep cuddler…)


	9. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a cute little oneshit for my favoeite entle a while back, and i figured i would update my did collection, being i havebt in a while, yet i have written many fics. Anyways, thann you em-be-lievable on Tumblr, who writes the amazing story that inspired rhis trainwreck for the dragon witch au

It is midnight my dudes, ya know what that means! Sudden inspiration and bad writing with lots of typos! Enjoy Em!

___

The snow storm had been expected, and prepared for. Patton made a super comfy, super fluffy, super sized extra warm sweater for Dee that was green with yellow snakes on it, and he was given 20 heated blankets at least. Virgil and Patton made hot cocoa for everyone and Logan would read stories by the fire to everyone. It was nice.

Then the storm had passed and there was a lot of snow outside. Patton sent out guards and servants to check on the people in the city and then proceeded to get dressed to play in the snow.

Dee was sitting in the sweater in front of the fire reading about swords.

Remy was already outside and making snow angels with Emile, because when they tried to make a snow man together, Remy kept adding…too many snow balls.

Bur Virgil had been talking with Roman about his sword fights with Dee, making rules and warnings and threats, so he hadn’t made it to the snow yet.

Once Patton was dressed warmly, (and Roman and Logan too) the four began to make their way outside.

Patton was the first in the snow, grabbing the closest too him and rolling in it. Logan reminding him not to eat it (Patton still ate it anyways. You don’t tell the king what to do!) And roman was making a snowball to throw at Logan.

But Virgil was staring at the snow.

Until he found the perfect spot.

If was smooth looking, and shined in the sunlight. It was in touched.

Not for long.

Logan was the first to notice had Virgil crouched down a bit, his tail wagging slowly, and he got the others attention. 

The royals watched as Virgil wiggled adorably, and pounced into the air. His wings unfolded at the height of his arch, before folding back against his back again. They proceeded to watch as Virgil gracefully…

Slammed head first into the snow and his entire top half of his body disappeared. He kicked his feet against the snow happily, and you could hear the purring from a few feet away.

Patton ‘awe’d

Logan smiled and held back a laugh

Roman accepted death from laughing and from that booty like…damn boy


	10. A brothers bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anither story that was written for the dragin witch au for am-be-lievable on Tumblr

A brothers bond  
Remy and dee were troublemakers, that much was true. Abd it was also true that dee loves pranks.

So when a tired Virgil is asleep and remy and dee are awake, they start by snooping about the room.

It didnt take long before they found what they were looking for and got to work.

______

The king and princes were walking together down the halls.

“I really hope they like the cookies.” Patton said.

“Nonsense Patton! They will love them! You are the best cook in the kingdom.“Roman gushed.

Logan smiled. "Patton im sure things will be fine…we just…need to apologize.”

Footsteps were heard running to them, making the royals look up and see a tiny gremlin being carried by a tall guy wearing sunglasses and running.

“Whoa whoa whoa, were is the fire?” Roman asked, stopping them.

Remy dropped dee and began to sign. The royal looked confused.

“Fascinating.” Logan stated.“ You appear to be speaking, but with your hands….”

Remy silently groaned, and poked dee, who stood.

“We are totally not running from Virgil before he wakes up. You guys should stay here because he will be perfectly calm when he finds out what we did not do to him.”

Roman blinked confused. “Uh..ok?”

Before they could ask the witches, there was the sound of an angry roar, followed by heavy footsteps.

“Remy! Dee! When I get my hands on you!”

Remy and dee shared a scared look followed by laughter, before running past the three.

Patton looked at the corner to see Virgil come around, glaring and…

And….

Covered in pretty bows and ribbons.

His horns had bows, his neck, his tail had 10 at least, and about 20 in his hair.

“Where did they go!” Virgil commanded.

Patton squealed. “You are so cute!”

Roman was laughing.

Logan simply pointed in the direction the two had ran.

Virgil gave a nod and ran after the two.

When they found the brothers later, Virgil was tickling dee and Remy

______

I did this for fun, for the dragon witch au xD

I didnt write it as canon, I just thought it would be funny, or aoemthing that might happen

Hope you enjoyed it!

————————————————


	11. Pretty by default

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now thw nedt few, I wrote for a wonderful eprson called reisdentanchor, who not only writes amazinflt themselves (dont know their pronouns) but always has amazing ideas, like the one thst inspired this model,Logan analogical fic

Logan knew his name was known by many, being a famous model it was to be expected, but that didn’t mean he would actively seek out attention.

Quite the opposite in fact.

Logan did enjoy his job, he did! But he was never…satisfied when he saw finished works of him. There was always something that never sat right with him, but he knew the pictures were fine, and they would be published after he gave the ‘okay.’

Then he met Virgil. Virgil who wore the same hoodie every day, that he hand made himself no less, and would randomly pull out snacks from the pockets. Virgil, who dyed his hair purple because his friend Patton wanted to dye his blue, but was nervous to go along with it by himself. Virgil, who probably lived on caffeine more than Logan.

Logan looked forward to seeing him so much.

They had met in an online debate website, which logan used when he was overworked and stressed and needed to calm down (spending hours looking for links to prove you are right is calming for him) and he came across someone he enjoyed debating with.

xXstormCL0UDXx was quickly his favorite person to engage in witty combat with. It took some convincing, but they agreed to meet up for coffee one day. Logan had been worried Virgil might recognize him. But when Virgil just laughed at his hat that said ‘cognitive cap’ he knew there was no way. They ended up trading numbers and met up multiple times to just talk or do something in each others presence.

Then came the coffee incident.

Due to logan’s work schedule, and…whatever it is that Virgil does, they sometimes couldn’t meet up, so they had a scheduled coffee trip weekly. It was always marked as 'important business’ on the schedule, so no one questioned it, and Logan always had 1-2 hours to have coffee and just sit with Virgil.

Logan had gotten a refill and was returning to his booth when he slipped on the newly mopped floor. His coffee landed on Virgil, who jumped up with cries of 'hot hot hot!’ And stripped his jacket off.

The coffee had managed to quickly get to his band t-shirt underneath, and Virgil held the hem away from his body to keep the hot liquid away.

Logan quickly stood and sat the mostly empty cup down.“Virgil, I sincerely apologize, I did not mean to do that.” Logan grabbed napkins from the table and dabbed at Virgil’s shirt, getting what coffee he could off. Really, it had to be the day Virgil wore a gray band shirt instead of black. It was for sure going to stain. Logan pouted and looked at Virgil.

“Hey, specs, its fine, just some split coffee, no big deal.” He gave a reassuring smile and helped Logan attempt to dry his shirt.

Logan wasn’t convinced. “Let me buy you a new shirt, just for today.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “What? Yeah no, that is not happening.”

Logan stood, back straight. “Your hoodie is soaked with coffee, and your shirt will be stained, no doubt, I am at fault for this, accident or not, and I wish to buy you something so you do not get cold, I will not debate this.”

Virgil knew Logan. Meaning he knew this was one of the few points he can’t argue.

“Fine, there is a Wal-Mart nearby, just a shirt ok?”

Logan broke into a smile and agreed, carrying Virgil’s hoodie as he leads the way to Wal-Mart.

_____

Logan was most-likely 17 the last time he was in a Wal-Mart. His clothes all came from designer shops or sponsors, and his food he got from…better quality areas than Wal-Mart. Or he ordered it.

But here he was, in the men’s section of Walmart clothing, with Virgil obviously wanting a sweater but thinking 15 dollars was too much. Virgil went to grab a random t-shirt for $5 when Logan stopped him.

“You want the sweater correct? I will get it for you.” Virgil looked at him. Then the sweater.

“Nah, 15 bucks is too much for split coffee.”

“Virgil, $15 is nothing, I’m getting you the sweater.” Logan crossed his arms as if that was the end of the conversation.

Virgil has different plans. “Dude, I’m not letting you waste that much on me.”

“It is only $15, I can afford that.”

“And your coffee cost what? $3.50? And I can use a laundromat for a few quarters, that does not equal a $15 sweater.”

“I am getting it for you anyways.” And as if to make a point, Logan picked a sweater off the rack.

Virgil grabbed another one and held it out to him. “You get me one, I get you one. We either match or no one gets a sweater.” Virgil looked like he just won a trophy.

Logan looked at the sweater in Virgil’s hands, it was a simple black sweater with navy blue and purple strips. Logan took the sweater from Virgil and hung it back up. Virgil had a moment to look smug before Logan grabbed a different one.

“This is my size, should we go try them on?”

Needless to say, Virgil did not win that day.

Logan walked out of Wal-Mart in the sweater. It was slightly itchy around the collar, and was incredibly low quality, especially compared to what logan usually wore. He glanced over at Virgil, who was carrying his hoodie now but looked delighted in the matching sweater. Logan decided this was his favorite article of clothing he owned.

_____

They were matching. They should have expected it, but that didn’t mean they were.

It had been a kid. Kids are always the ones to say what they see, so when a kid on the street pointed at Virgil and Logan, saying “Mommy mommy, look! They match like you and mama do! They must be married!” Logan nearly died on the spot.

Virgil let out a snort, hiding his face from Logan. “Kids, I swear, they jump to the weirdest conclusions.”

Virgil’s ears were turning red, Logan was sure they were. He knew they are matching, but Logan didn’t think about how couples outfits often matched.

“Would it be that bad?v logan’s hands covered his mouth quickly as Virgil’s head shot to face him.

Oh, Virgil’s ears were red for sure, as was his entire face.

“Would what be…bad? What are you…?” His question trailed off.

Logan moved his hands in order to talk, fighting off his blushing and failing.

“Well..perhaps not the…marriage in total but…matching is often times…its uh…linked to couples. I didn’t think about that before until the kid mentioned it and..uh..yeah.” Logan was at a lost for words, something he would not admit happens around Virgil a lot.

Virgil on the other hand, had managed to scrabble enough letters together to ask, “is this your way of asking me out?”

Logan let out a shaky laugh, looking at the sweater-clad Virgil in front of him. “I..i would..supose so?”

Virgil only became a darker red as he broke into a smile. He took one of Logan’s hands, interlacing their fingers.

“Well… it’s about time.”

This was definitely Logan’s favorite sweater.

_____

Dating Virgil was just like being friends with Virgil, only with kisses and cuddles and 'dates’ instead of hangouts and 'i love you’ is said.

Logan loved it.

But there was an… issue. After a date to the planetarium, Virgil and Logan had been looking for a place to eat, not realizing how late it was. Virgil saw a McDonald’s ahead and suggested it.

Logan couldn’t remember the last time he had fast food. Virgil looked like he won the lottery as he walked in.

“I’m going to get soooo many chicken nuggets.”

Logan gave him a nod, as he read the menu. He squinted his eyes as he read it, it was like looking at the same thing over and over again.

“Hey, nerd, what you want?” Virgil’s voice broke logan from his trance.

“Oh uh…” he glanced up quickly. ”…number 2…meal?“

Which was how Logan was now sitting with a cheeseburger and fries in front of him. Virgil was shoving chicken nuggets in his mouth as promised.

Logan looked at his burger and unwrapped it, hesitantly taking a bite.

You know that Squidward meme? The episode where he ate a Krabby Patty and suddenly couldn’t stop?

Logan was Squidward.

“This is the greasiest, most vile thing I have ever tasted.” Virgil looked up as Logan shoved another bite into his mouth. Swallowing his chicken nugget, he asked,

“Then why are you still eating it?”

Logan took another bite. “I can’t stop.”

Virgil laughed.

______

“Wait you’re a what?!” Logan could feel the panic rising. He was trying to keep calm but this was very surprising.

Virgil looked at logan confused. “A photographer. Well, sometimes. It’s not my main thing, but it does pay well. And I’m just taking a few wedding photos for a few hours.”

Logan tried to calm himself. Virgil couldn’t know he was a model…right?

“Do you..do shoots often? Or for like..company things?” Logan had never seen Virgil at one of his shoots, but if he happened to see Logan or take photos for his company he might know.

“Nah, not really. I normally take scenery shots, but I do get commissions for things like this. It pays well, and I normally get to leave with cake.”

Logan relaxed a bit. He probably didn’t know who he was.

“Ah well, perhaps I could see the shots when you are finished? I think id like to see your work.” He smiled.

Virgil shrugged. “I mean, it’s not that impressive, normally I get hired by people on a budget 'cause I’m cheaper than a professional.”

“Nonsense, no matter how much you cost, I’m sure your works are amazing.”

Virgil smiled at Logan. “Well…if you want, you could come with me? You’d mostly just be watching but…it would be…” Virgil glanced away blushing. “..nice to have you there.”

Logan found himself agreeing.

Logan also found out, on the day of pictures, that Virgil will go to extreme lengths to get the perfect shot.

Virgil was up a tree at the moment, hold his camera at the couple. He frowned and gave a few instructions of how the couple should pose. Logan walked over and gently tapped the bride. “It would be much better if you moved your arm here.”

“Logan, what are you doing?” Logan looked up at the tree.

“Oh, my apologies, I only wished to help.” He nods to Virgil in the tree, who stared Dr the couple.

“Ya know..thats actually not bad…keep doing that Logan.”

Logan helped to pose the couple for the 2 hours Virgil took pictures. Virgil got into increasingly weird angles and dragged other people in to help with the shots.

Logan watched over Virgil’s shoulders as he flipped through the photos. To say he was impressed was an understatement, some of these were even better than professionals he has worked with!

“Hey, why did you delete that one? It was good…” Logan frowned as Virgil looked back at him.

"The lighting was wrong, and the bride’s dress was folded at the bottom, I can do better.”

By the end, Virgil had narrowed down the pictures and spent a while helping the couple pick out the pictures they liked best. Virgil was paid ahead of time, but he was still given a tip from the couple in thanks.

Oh, and cake.

_____

Virgil had been wanting to take pictures of the scenery because, and quote 'i have some sudden motivation and I need future inspiration and who knows when I’ll have it again’ so he was going on a walk.

Logan had joined him on it. Walks with Virgil were always peaceful.

Virgil was taking pictures of the landscape when he looked over at Logan, who was looking out at the park in thought. He wasn’t really thinking, just letting his mind wander.

He turned his head as he heard the sound of a shutter closer than before.

Virgil popped his head out from behind his camera and grinned. “You’re my subject now.”

Logan couldn’t help the smile he gave at Virgil. “Alright.”

And he posed. He knew exactly what he was doing, and even in his bulky glasses, and thrift store clothes (thrift shopping with Virgil was the best, you can find so many weird things, and the 'fashion’ shows are hilarious) he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair.

Virgil was… Fucking stunned. Logan looked…he looked…fuck he looked hot. He quickly went to take his picture as Logan gave him different poses. Virgil made sure to take time to aim and focus and get good angles. At one point he noticed Logan didn’t smile in the pictures. Virgil pouted and looked at him.

“Hey, Logan?”

Logan looked at him.“yes Virgil?”

Virgil decided to quote a text post he saw on Tumblr. “I love classical literature….an Edgar Allen hoe if you would.”

Logan stared at Virgil for a second, before he burst out laughing, going as far as to hold his sides.

“That was horrible,” Logan laughed as Virgil smiled and took pictures.

Virgil found different ways to make logan laugh, going as far as to point at a nearby bird and just say 'daddy’ before the bird flew at him angrily. Once Virgil was bird safe, Logan didn’t stop laughing at that any time soon.

It got to the point that Virgil didn’t have to make logan laugh. He was smiling in all the pictures, relaxing more. His poses weren’t perfect but they managed to leave Virgil even more floored than before.

As they sat on a bench and looked at the photos together, Logan found that he enjoyed the pictures Virgil took of him the best.

_____

“Everyone take five!” Roman shouted. Logan slouched on the stool and sighed. This was the tenth break today, and he knew it was his fault.

Roman, the one in charge, walked over. “Logan, normally this goes by without a hitch, but today you’re just…” he made a vague jester. “Not You. And it is interfering with the work…I gotta ask…whats wrong buddy?”

Roman and Logan had known each other since Logan started working as a model, they were actually rather good friends but held a professional relationship during work.

They totally got into a rap battle on a break though, so…

“I’m doing what I always do. I don’t get what’s wrong.” Logan crossed his arms.

Roman put his hands on his hips. “It’s like someone forgot to oil you, tin man! Everything seems…more robotic than usual…”

Logan suddenly had an understanding of what was wrong with his photos now. He had gotten used to posing for Virgil, relaxed and enjoying himself. He still knew how to pose for magazines, and whatever else they wanted his picture for, but he felt it was more a routine than fun.

He had been thinking about Virgil and trying to pose for the magazine, but those are two different things to him.

“I…think I realized the problem…”

Roman clapped.“great! Then let’s fix it and get back to work.”

“It isn’t that easy…” Logan let out a sigh. “My boyfriend..he is a photographer, its..different when he takes pictures of me…but he doesn’t know I’m…well…me…” Logan gestured to himself as if making a point.

Roman looked offended.

“You got yourself a boyfriend and didn’t tell me?” Of course, that is what Roman focuses on. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I do, now back to the problem at hand.”

“Solution, tell him who you are.”

“But I don’t want him to know, that’s the point!”

“And if he finds out on his own?”

Logan looked for an argument. Coming up with none. It was inevitable that Virgil will one day find out who Logan was. Logan wasn’t too sure how Virgil would react if he found out on his own, telling him would be the best course of action.

Changing the subject, Logan asked, “so how would telling him to help me?”

Roman broke into a grin.“simple, I hire him to take your photo and if you are right, then you won’t have a problem with the shoot.”

Which was how Logan found himself waiting for Virgil at the coffee shop. When Virgil sat down, he was wearing the sweater logan bought him. Logan nearly swooned on the spot.

Focus! Logan smiled at Virgil, tapping his coffee cup. “Virgil I..have a job offer for you.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What kind of job? You’ve never offered me one before.”

Logan sipped his coffee, giving himself an excuse to gulp his nerves down.

“Well, it is…a photography job…would you be willing to take my photo for a magazine…professionally?”

The look on Virgil’s face was proof enough that he didn’t believe that, but planned to humor him.

Logan could work with humor.

“Yeah sure, pocket protector, when?”

Logan checked his phone. “We can leave now.”

Logan was a lot more relaxed, even if somehow Virgil still believed this was a joke or a prank. He goofed off behind the camera, made Logan laugh and smile, but Roman watched as the pictures were downloaded onto a computer as they were taken, and he was impressed.

The photos were finished and Virgil was told, to come in tomorrow for his paycheck. Logan led him out and Virgil stretched,

“If you wanted your picture taken, You can just ask you know.”

Logan couldn’t help the smile he gave, “I know,”

Logan had been taking with roman when Virgil walked in, Patton following behind him.

Roman whistled. “Please tell me puffball there is single?”

Logan rolled his eyes and took the check from Roman, walking to Virgil. He held it out to him.

“Your payment.”

Virgil looked downright confused as he took the check and glanced at it. Then stared at it.

“Those zeros are on..the left side of the decimal point?”

“Yes, they are.”

“..and those zeros are also..on the right of the other number?”

“Correct again.”

“This is in dollars?”

Logan couldn’t fight the smile, never could around Virgil.

“Yes, it is.”

“…holy shit, you really are a model…” Virgil looked at Logan.

Logan laughed. “It took a check for you to realize that?”

Virgil actually laughed back. “Oh, wow…everything makes sense now…hey, where did Patton go? He tagged along and now he’s gone…"Logan glanced around before looked at Virgil unamused,

"Your friend and my boss are making out in the corner.”

Virgil gave a nod of 'yeah, that’s expected’ before holding hi the check grinning.

“So mister model….shall I treat thee to a meal at McDonald’s?”

Logan laughed and took his hand. Intertwining his fingers. He gave Virgil a quick kiss before nodding.

“You better.”


	12. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anothee famous au that was written for resident anchor!

Logan liked coffee shops. The calm atmosphere, the drink that filled logan’s veins, and just the nice feeling of the small coffee shop he worked at was great.

 

He took the job for his friend Emile, who needed a helping hand at first, but found he did enjoy so he continued to work there.

 

Which is how he came to know some regulars.

 

The first one was Patton. He was always cheerful, and either came in something brightly colored or animal themed. On occasion, he would be in a dress, but it suited him. He would take trips to different countries and tell Logan about what he saw as he ordered was what mostly sugar and about a teaspoon of coffee. He would never know how Patton managed to afford so many trips, but it wasn’t his business anyway. His business was coffee.

 

Patton also liked to make puns, and Emile said he was flirting with him, but honestly? Patton would probably say ‘you’re purr-fect!’ To a butterfly, so he had a hard time believing it.

 

Then there was Virgil. He was a little scary at first, but once Logan gave him a black coffee, then saw Virgil try to sneakily add almost as much sugar as Patton, he found that he wasn’t as scary as he looks. Logan took to offering him recommendations for sweeter coffee and found out that Virgil likes coffee with skim milk the best, along with the fact that if Logan said it was a new favorite of his, Virgil was more likely to try it out. Maybe he just trusted Logan’s judgment? They probably had similar tastes.

 

With bright purple hair and a black-purple-patchwork hoodie, Virgil was easy to spot, although, he sometimes came in wearing ripped clothing and different forms of jewelry. He was very sarcastic.

 

Finally, was Roman. He was…he was a lot. His coffee order took ten minutes at least to make, and Logan often had to ask him to repeat his order to make sure he heard him right ’you want how much espresso?’ Was more common than he would like to admit. Roman had enough energy, he didn’t need espresso.

 

But he did like poetry, enough so that Logan noticed he would often recite some to him. Logan could often tell who wrote it but did find out some poets he enjoyed from Roman’s recommendations. Like Patton, he wore bright colors, but his were more…loud. Loud is a very Roman word. He even came in dressed as a prince often.

 

Logan enjoyed each’s company in their own ways and looked forward to seeing them come in.

 

But right now, he was wondering how much damage hot coffee down the back of a shirt could case.

 

Roman was taking a selfie with a random girl, and the line was growing, but no one could get around Roman too order. They were taking so many selfies and yet no one seemed more aggravated by this than Logan himself.

 

Logan had been trying to tell Roman to move, but he wasn’t looking at him and the girl kept giggling near Roman’s ear. Finally, he had enough.

 

He slammed his hands on the counter, gathering everyone’s attention. Maybe that was a bit much, but Roman was definitely looking at him now.

 

Logan cleared his throat and straightened his tie. “Roman, other customer, if you have such a need to take photos with random strangers, don’t do it at the counter. You are holding up the line, so either place your order or let the people behind you do so.”

 

Logan didn’t understand the confusion on Roman’s face, or why he then looked like he solved the mystery before the Scooby Doo gang, but he didn’t have time to wonder as Roman suddenly asked.

 

“Hey, do you watch Disney?”

 

Logan looked confused now. “Well, yes, on occasion. I do enjoy a classic, but that is not important. If you want to ask questions, do so when the line is gone.”

 

Roman ignored the last part. “Have you seen any Disney movies created in the last five years?”

 

Logan sighed and shook his head. “Not that I can recall, can you please order now or move? I am not above banning you for another week.”

 

Roman quietly mumbled an “it makes sense” before quickly moving so Logan could help the next customer.

 

_____

 

Patton found out next. Logan had been making his coffee when Patton slipped into a different language. He had been speaking in Japanese lately and it slipped out.

 

Logan looked over intrigued. “Oh, you speak another language?”

 

Patton giggled at how cute he looked. “Yeah, didn’t you know that? I speak three fluently.”

 

Logan shook his head. “You never brought it up, so I didn’t know.”

 

Patton always sang songs in multiple languages. Everyone who knew his name knew he speaks multiple languages.

 

Patton then realized Logan never asked about crowds or concerts in other countries.

 

Patton gasped as he put the puzzle together. His hands flew to his mouth in shock and to hold back a laugh.

 

Logan handed him his coffee confused at his actions. “Something wrong Patton?”

 

Patton shook his head quickly. "No, everything is just feline!”

 

_______

 

Virgil always suspected Logan didn’t know who he was, he didn’t seem like the kind to listen to his brand of music.

 

But he was kinda scared if Logan did know him, what would he think of him? And if he didn’t know him, what would he think about him if he found out?

 

So after ordering a new coffee, Virgil decided to find out.

 

“Hey Logan…out of curiosity, what music do you listen to?”

 

Logan had glanced over for a second. “Oh, I tend to listen to classical, but I do enjoy podcasts.”

 

Virgil didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, be relieved, or scared. So Logan would have no idea who he was.

 

“So like, no new music?”

 

“I don’t care much for modern music, no, but to each their own.”

 

Virgil only nodded again, taking his coffee from the hands of the cute barista.

 

______

 

The knowledge that Logan didn’t know they were famous was both surprising but expected.

 

But nothing was more surprising than finding out you aren’t the only famous person trying to woo the same barista.

 

Patton had been chatting with Logan on a slow day, enjoying the casual conversation.

 

Roman and Virgil had been arguing on a walk to get coffee. Virgil’s band was recording a song for a movie Roman was staring in, and they ended up having to agree to work together, so they were going to get coffee and talk about the song.

 

They had been arguing over who gets to pick where they go to get coffee.

 

“Like I’m going to let you pick, it will be like walking into a Halloween store!”

 

“Yeah, well I’d like to not be in a place with 20 thousand people, you’ll probably pick Starbucks!”

 

When they both ended up in the cafe unknowingly, due to the habit of walking in anytime they see it, they were still arguing.

 

Patton had looked back and was very surprised to see a famous Disney actor, and the lead guitarist to ’SHRIEK’ but they were there. In the coffee shop.

 

Logan spoke up. “Roman, Virgil, as interesting as it is to see you two know each other, you are inside so inside voices please.”

 

Virgil and Roman faced Logan in shock, then each other. Then they looked back to Logan to look at Patton, the international pop star.

 

“You uh…you come here?” Virgil spoke to Roman, confused.

 

Roman nods. “You come here too?”

 

Virgil nods and Patton spoke up. “I come here often too.”

 

Logan spoke up. “Ok, is any going to order or is everyone going to sit around ’yeeting’ me confused.”

 

Virgil laughed a bit. “Close Logan, but yeet is throwing.”

 

“I thought you said it was also a…how do you say…'mood’ correct?”

 

Virgil smiled as he leaned on the counter. “Yeah, but it would be like that if someone else said ‘hey I feel confused’ then you said ’yeet’ got it?”

 

Logan took out a flash card. “So it means 'to throw’ and 'same’ ” he nods.

 

Emile popped his head out grinning. “Logan, could you come-”

 

Logan walked to the back. "If I walk back there and find the printer broken again, I swear-”

 

The three famous people were left together.

 

Roman spoke up first. “Dibs.”

 

Virgil quickly sent him a glare. "You can’t just call dibs like that! That isn’t how it works! Besides, I bet I’ve been coming here longer.”

 

Patton pipped up. “Ok but…Logan is a human…shouldn’t he pick who gets 'dibs’ instead?”

 

And that was how Logan found himself suddenly getting a lot more attention from the regulars than before.

 

Honestly, if they would ask, he would gladly date all three. (Too bad he doesn’t know they like him back.)


	13. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

Dates were easy when it was just two. Roman likes extravagant places and things…he took Logan to a historical castle and they were even allowed in rooms other people weren’t! But they also had dates were they marathoned movies and read poetry. Patton did often times use his jet to take Logan to other countries for a while, but they often had dates they would make baked good together. Virgil didn’t care much for crowds, so their dates normally were the smallest, where they would read books together, or Virgil would play music for Logan and their ‘big’ dates meant stargazing.

But Logan loathed planning dates with all three.

He loved them all, but to find a way they are all happy on a date? Not easy.

An amusement park was the first shot. They each won logan something, Logan made sure to get them each something in return, and rides were fun.

But three famous people together, even with disguises, will always draw a crowd. They didn’t stay long.

The next few dates, they took lots of time to plan, and something went wrong or someone was upset.

The Grand Canyon was nice but Roman somehow almost fell in, and Virgil teased him relentlessly about it.

They went to a zoo but Patton cried because there was an article on a baby giraffe he had wanted to see that died.

They tried to go to the movies but Virgil got food poisoning from his movie candy.

So now, the three famous boyfriends were arguing in the coffee shop. Logan sighed and clicked the bell on the counter, getting their attention.

“A picnic.”

There were three faces of confusion looking at Logan.

“Love, how would a picnic work?”

Logan took out a notebook. He may have been planning this for a while. He pointed to Roman.

“Picnics are traditional for romantic outings-”

Pointing to Virgil, “-they are simple in nature-”

Finally pointing at Patton, “-we can make the food and desserts for everyone-”

He finishes with “-and we can have a place no one would be at.”

The boyfriends looked at each other as they thought about it before they all agreed happily.

They spent the rest of the day writing down foods they each like and thinking of places they could go.

Logan smiled as he watches his boyfriends.

He really did love them.


	14. The host got the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few fics were all written for Justisaisfine on Tumblr, who has the amazing brothers au! Check it out

Patton had been in an interview with Logan, viegil and Roman unable to make this one, when it happened.

Patton had been making a comment to Logan, whwn the host leaned bsck in the chair.

“I don’t understand why you guys donation to some of your charities, I mean, its nice and all but-”

Then came the dreaded line

“-depressed kids are just lazy.”

Patton’s head snapped towards the host, and you could almost hear the terrifying creeeaaak as he tilted his head to the side.

“Do you wsnt to repest that statement?” Never had more ice been held in a single sentence Patton has ever said. The host was struggling to find words, while remembeeing thst patton has depression.

“I would hope not, considering it is lies.”

Patton spoke straight to the host, eyes never leaving their form as he calmly, with a fire in his eyes, broke them. His words were precise, his facts true to ever word, his examples, himself included, meaningful, and his stare, cold with a fire in them.

The most terrifying thing was thst Patton did not rush, and he did not raise his voice. He spoke as if he held not one once of malice or anger, yet you could feel it surrounded him. And he mever raised his voice.

Once Patton had finished his speech, he stoid, eyes on the host, and Logan followed him as he walked off stage, not even a good bye, and with 15 minutes left of an hour long show (which he spent most of talking).

The internet blew up in minutes, like always.

Some people were upset, yeah, but most people were astonded. Support for patton doubled, and they meme’d fast.

Patron’s head snap and tilt was used before someone was about to smack some facts on you.

And Logan? Logan had the best meme. The second Patton had faced the host, he had leaned back in his chair, legs crossed, with his arms in the ‘you know i had to do it to em’ position, a knowing ‘you are going to regret that’ on his face.

No one dared made that comment arouns patton again.


	15. Sont hurt my big brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic for the amazing Justisaisfine!

After thomas became an uncle, it wasn’t surprising to find the brothers on set after when they were doing practice. Today, Roman and Thomas had been working on a fight scene they have. At one point, thomas is to pick up roman by the shirt and throw him back a bit, to do this, Roman jumps backwards at the same time, but like…Dramatically.*

So that was what happened. Roman fell back into the pillows, making a face of pain when really, he was at most only uncomfortable.

And a tiny scream of rage filled the room.

Thomas looked over as Virgil was shaking and looked ready to run, but like he didnt know if he wanted to run away, or towards Roman.

And Logan…poor, poor Logan, was barely holding onto patton with one hand as he tried to use the other hand to comfort Virgil, repeating.“roman is fine, i promise he isnt hurt.”

But Patton…

Patton was the size of a dwarf, with fluffy hair and big round glasses that screamed ‘adorable’ and he was the sweetest thing ever.

And he was wiggling in logan’s arms, glaring a hole through thomas, while waving his fists and screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Don’t you dare hurt my big brother! Dont you hurt Roman! Dont you dare!”

Roman had gotten up the second he heard the scream, so this scene didnt last long.

Roman easily slipped virgil into his arms first, gently rubbing a hand on his back as he squatted in front of Patton and got his attention.

“Hey now, hey, hey. Look at me.” He said gently, talked quietly, and calmly. “I’m telling you three times, im ok.”

And Patton stopped struggling, so logan was able to let go, Virgil was still scare,d but was silghtly relaxed now.

“But..but he hurt you.” Virgil held onto Roman, who gave a small smile and pat his head.

“It was all pretend, i promise. Here, sit right here for a bit and watch us ok?” With that, roman handed Virgil to logan and walked dvoer to thomas.

Roman smiled.“lets show them step by step.”

Thoams smiled and nods.“wouldnt want to scare them again.”

So they did it slowly, explaining what was going on. Why Thomas grabbed his shirt, how Roman had to jump (he did a few hops to show them) and how Roman was jumping backwards into the pillows so he has a soft fall.

“See? Nothing to worry about, they dont want me to get hurt, that is why we practice here.” Roman explained to a calm virgil and an enambered Patton.

Patton nods.“ok..im sorry i overreacted…”

Thomas walked over and laughed a bit.“ Its fine, i would have done the same thing.”

Pstton stood beside Thomas and nods, then smiled.

“Im sorry.”

Thomas blinked confused.d"sorry for wha- ah!“

Patton used his tiny hand to hit Thomas in the leg.

“Thats for trying to hurt my big brother.”

“Patton no!” Roman sighed.“ Sorry thomas.”

Thoams laughed.“its fine, kinda funny actually. I mean..i did technically try to hurt you.”


	16. Just look up my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writtwn for Justisaisfine sanders bro au

Logan was writing on the board as he talked.“so ig you take x by the power of 4-“ 

The door slammed open, grabbed the attention of everyone in class.

Except Logan, who continued writing.

The person who slammed open the door was a familiar face to everyone in the room.

"LOGAN DID I FILE MY TAXES?!” Roman sanders, the famous actor, yelled in sorry at the teacher.

Logan sighed.“Roman, inside voice please. I’m in the middle of a lesson.”

Students were pulling out phones to record.

“But did i Logan? I remember filling them out but did i file them?”

Logan began to write down a. Formula.“yes you did, now you need to,go. Dont you and patton have a movie shoot today?”

Roman calmed down.“yeah we do, but not for an hour. I also wanted to ask what you want for dinner?”

Logan glanced st his older brother. “Did you forget Virgil gets to pick tonight? He is bring remy and Dee over for dinner.”

Roman blinked.“ah yes, thanks for that reminder, pocket protector.” He teased.

Logan gave a small smile and flicked a tiny chalk piece at him.“pick up more plates while your at it.”

Roman gave a salute.“got it teach!” And smiled at the class. “You guys listen to him! He knows what he is talking about.” And left with a “love you Logan!”

Lofan noss.“love you too Roman.”

Logan faced hia class.“now, before i had been interrupted, i was talking about the formula for-”

Logan continued teaching, facing the Baird to hide the knowing smirked growing on his face.

Maybe roman and Patton weren’t the only good actors.

I mean, the class seemed to think,logan didnt know roman would show up.

But if his students wont do their research well…

Why cant he plan out a surprise with Roman?


	17. Interviews are dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its s little short, but also for the sanders bro au

.

——-

The interviewer had been asking the normal questions. How has working been? Anyone special in your life’s? Any big plans? The normal routine. But then the question came.

“So Logan, in a interveiw before, you told us you are bisexual, correct?”

Logan nods.“yes it is factual. I am bi.”

The interviewer nodded.“now, would you be willing to tell us and the viewers at home how YOU came to know that?”

Now logan thinks, he thinks things thought. He doesn’t say something unless he means it.

But logan didnt think.

“What happened at college, stays at college.”

Roman sat up.“wait what does that mean?”

Logan blushed.“oh uh just….”

Virgil smirked.“oh , I know what that means.”

Roman gasped.“you told virgil and not me? Im the older brother.” He pouts.

Logan says.“yes but no offense, how am i suppose to tell you, Roman, that college held some uh…adventures….for me? Plus Virgil didnt ask me for details.”

Roman,made a face.“i wouldn’t ask for details, gross.”

Logan rolled his eyes.“no i meant details about the people, not what we did.”

Patton popped up.“I found out im pan cause i hair am! Everyone is just so lovable!” Changing the subject and stopping the sibling bickering for a while.

When they for home, Roman bought Logan a box of condoms.


	18. God i love French

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justisaisfine sanders bro au, te last one of the update bunch for now! I'm quite proud of this one

Virgil laid on his bed, with Remy on the floor beside him, tallkng about whatever it is they do.

Remy looked at Virgil, and after a few momwnts of silence, begins to speak French.

“tu sais combien je t'aime? comment j'aime tout de toi? J'adore la manière dont tes yeux s'illuminent de joie quand tes frères sont heureux ou que tu écris la chanson parfaite lryic, ou joue une nouvelle mélodie à la guitare. J'aime la façon dont vos cheveux ont tendance à tomber dans votre visage, mais cela ne compte pas pour vous. J'adore ce que je sais de toi à propos de toi mais si peu, parce qu'il y a des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir, et c'est bon, et ce que je sais est celui que je veux, celui qui est juste devant moi. J'adore la façon étonnante dont ta voix sonne, mais je veux honnêtement te faire taire en t'embrassant tellement, parce que tu es adorable quand tu parles de te faire aimer, que je veux embrasser ces lèvres qui font un kilomètre par minute. oh dieu virgil je t'aime, je veux te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser et te câliner et être à toi. J'aime votre détermination, votre désir de faire ce que vous pouvez, comment vous protégerez ceux que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez de toutes vos forces. j'aime comment, même si je les hais, vous connaissez tous les mèmes et comment vous m'avez aidé à comprendre, vous êtes là pour moi et m'aidez et je veux juste vous prendre par la main et vous embrasser et vous embrasser votre nez et votre front et vos joues et partout! tu es mon.” Remy said

Virgil nods at him.“ditto, coolio. Down with the person who took away that one special coffee.”

Remy laughed.“im glad you dont know French, its fun.”

Virgil said.“ok look, i heard my name, I think you said meme at one point, and that was it. What did you say?”

Remy smirked.“just stuff about Starbucks.”

Viefil nods and held up his phone. It was on a recording app.“cool, then ill just ask Logan or Dee to translate this for me.”

Remy tackled Virgil, trying to get his phone.“nope no delete it!” He was blushung. He could NOT let Virgil heard that in English. No way! Logan might keep it a secret, but there is about a 25 percent chance he won’t. Dee? Depends on his mood. Will either make up a lie, tease Virgil, tell him. Or worse. Teach Virgil French.

Virgil laughs below Remy who finally manages to wrestle the phone out of his hands and delete the recording.

Virgil smirked.“no need to get so defensive over coffee.”

Remy blushed but shrugged.“like i said, it’s dumb. Plus I said about ten curse words and if roman found out, i wouldnt be aloud back.” He lied.

After Remy deleted the audio file, he took a second to observe what was going on.

He was straddling virgil’s hips, with Virgil in a opened ripped hoodie, messy hair and skinny jeans below him.

And Remy was about 5 inches from his face.

This wasnt good. Not good at all.

But oh so perfect.

If he did it now, it would be a quick kiss, maybe he could blame gravity and say it was an accident when he went to get up if virgil didnt respond well.

Yeah thats it. He would adjust so it seemed like he is getting off, he would press his lips to virgil’s for a second, maybe slightly longer, but still short enough to be an accident. He would sit up quick and get off him saying, ‘hey sorry, I Miller’s and if Virgil was just wanting to be friends, he would ingore it, if he wanted to be more well…maybe remy wouldnt have time to get off him.

But before Remy could put his plan into action, the bedroom door swing open.

“Virgil, Remy! We put on treasure planet! Oh?” Patton stood at the door, way, Remy sat up,“I was just after his phone is all!” He got off Virgil, wishing he had kissed him instead of thinking of what to do.

Patton giggled.“no need to get defensive Remy! I trust you.” Remy believed Patton, but there was that hidden…warning to his voice,

Virgil sat up.“ah cool, treasure planet yas!” And left hisbroom.

Parfon smled once it was just him and Remy.“now Remy, if you just confessed, i might not have ruined your moment.” He giggled. Remy blushed. He wasn’t …thAt….obvious, was he?

“Im sure you two would be so cute together! But if you break virgil’s heart apart…well, your relationship wont be the only thing that is over!~” and Patton skipped off to movie night.

Remy was thoroughly terrified.

—–

After Remy left, Virgil gushed to his brothers.“so i recorded him cause he was ranting and honestly he could probably say he took over China and kissed the warts on a pig and it would sound romantic. So i record him to tease him and I thought i would ask logan or dee later, maybe use google translate if im desperate. He tackled md onto the bed- calm,down Roman, not in a bad way- and he is trying so hard and related the recording. Said he cursed, but he taught me all the French curses- so i can avoid them Roman, not use them! Haha…ha- anyways! and he is sitting on my lap and oh his his face was so close. I should have kissed him! But then i might have ruined our friendship but i might have made it a relationship but then..just…feelings.” Hs sighed

Meanwhile, dee was on the phone listening to reny rant after almost kissing Virgil.

—–

This is what i typed into google translate 

do you know how much i love you? how i love everything about you? i love the way your eyes light up in joy when your brothers are happy, or you write the perfect song lryic, or play a new melody on the guitar. i love the way your hair tends to fall in your face, but it doesnt matter to you. i love how i know so mu h about you but so little, because there are things i shouldnt know, and that is ok, and the you i know is the one i want, the one who is right here in front of me. i love the amazing way your voice sounds, but i honestly want to shut you up by kissing you so much, because you look adorable when you talk about someehing you love, that i want to kiss those lips that go a mile a minute. oh god virgil i love you, i want to hug you and kiss you and cuddle you and be yours. i love your determination, your desire to do what you can, how you will protect who you love and what you love with all your might. i love how, even if i hate them, you know every meme out there, and how you helped me figure out me, you are there for me and help me out and i just want to take you by the hand and kiss you and kiss your nose and forehead and cheeks and everywhere! you are my world and my sunshine, my moon and my universe, you are everything, and i crave to tell you in english but you understand english and i am afriad of rejection


End file.
